Desert Song
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: -"We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith..." Songfic to the unreleased "Desert Song" by My Chemical Romance. Poland/Hungary, my newest OTP! T for darkness.


**A/N: I had to do it.**

**Poland/Hungary is one of my top OTP's, and I've just recently gotten on a songfic kick. To top it all off, I hit 'play' on my iTunes library and this comes on. Desert Song by My Chemical Romance. It's an unreleased track, but you should find it on LOTMS. **

**Anyway, this was kinda failed. But my brain wouldn't let me not write Poland/Hungary (someone really needs to come up with a pairing name for this, if no one has already) for this song. So I had to. But I think I got them OOC and fucked up Poland's speech. :(**

**But of course, I couldn't not add mentions of yaoi. **

**I just got another plot bunny. Dammit. **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or its various nouns, because I am not Himaruya-sensei. **

**Warnings: It's kinda jumpy and a bit creepy, and it's an unreleased My Chemical Romance song. They just have really perfect songs. I just thought of about another five things I could do with their music. Anyway, it's also got mentions of war and mentions of yaoi. I likez da yaoi. Oh, and this has no historical accuracy whatsoever. Just sayin'. **

**Remember: Bold+Italics=lyrics. Italics=flashback/emphasis. Regular text is the story, bitchez. **

**Moving on, READ MAH FAIL NAO. MAH NEWEST FAIL! :D BAM! **

* * *

_**We hold in our hearts  
The sword and the faith  
Swelled up from the rainclouds  
Move like a wraith**_

Poland and Hungary were friends from the start; there was never a bad moment in their relationship. They stayed friends through everything. They fought together and held those moments of sword and faith in their hearts.

On those bloody battles, where the ground was soaked and muddy with both rain and blood, they moved like spirits, agony swelling from the rainclouds. And they were there to help each other through it.  
_**  
Well after all, we'll lie another day.  
And through it all we'll find some other way**_

Each would remind the other of this simple fact. They would lie together once more. They would find another way to be together, to live. They would persevere.  
_**  
To carry on through cartilage and fluid  
And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?**_

The first time they met, they were each bloody, after fighting different battles which were filled with broken cartilage and bodily fluids. The two of them had come to the same stream to rid themselves of the blood of their people. After seeing each other, they stopped and stared. Finally, Hungary remembered what they came for. She knelt down to the stream and began to wash. It was he who struck up their first conversation.

"_Are you, like, okay?" _

"_Of course," she said curtly. Then, in a sudden burst of compassion, she added, "Are you?"_

"_Like, totally," he answered. "What happened?" _

"_Ah, just a war," she said with a small sad smile. _

"_Oh, like, me too!" he said. "Hey, why don't we help each other? It would be, like, totally cool." _

"… _I suppose," she said. "But I don't even know your name." _

"_Oh, sorry!" he said with a small grin. "I'm Poland!" _

"_Hungary." _

And from then on, the two were inseparable.

_**Well tonight, well tonight will it ever come?  
Spend the rest of your days rockin' out  
Just for the dead  
Well tonight, will it ever come?  
I can see you awake anytime in my head**_

Sometimes they wished the other was there. They would mourn the dead and faintly wish that the other nation would come, and then they could mourn together. He could sometimes see her in his head, even when she wasn't there. She saw the same.

_**Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?  
Did we all fall down?**_

They could fall, but they would always get back up. He would help her up, and vice versa.

Yes, they had no trouble with falling.

But falling in _love?_

_**From the lights to the pavement  
From the van to the floor  
From backstage to the doctor  
From the earth to the morgue  
Morgue.... Morgue.... Morgue  
All fall down, well after all...**_

It turned out that the two of them had really fallen down to a place that they couldn't help each other out of, because they were the ones that put each other there in the first place.

Hungary and Poland were in love.

They knew it in their hearts, and they knew, since that day they first met at the creek, that they would be inseparable. They would be together forever. Through the blood and war and death and gore, through cartilage and fluid, from the lights to the pavement, from the van to the floor, from backstage to the doctor, from the earth to the morgue, they would be together. They would have each other no matter what, and that was all that mattered.

Germany could have his Italy, Spain could have his Romano, America could have his England...

But they had each other. They knew this with each kiss, with each touch, with each gentle caress and each whisper. They had each other.

And that's all that really mattered.


End file.
